Getting to Know You
by defying3reason
Summary: Dick sneaks out to Star City to confront Roy about his newly discovered feelings for him, and he chickens out. Luckily, Roy stumbles upon a way to prompt conversation...


Dick paced along the sidewalk for a good ten minutes before finally resolving to do what he'd snuck out to do in the first place. There was still time to catch a bus back to Gotham though. He looked at his watch, shook his head, and strode purposefully towards Oliver Queen's house.

He knocked on the door, and waited anxiously but got no response. Annoyed, he knocked again, rang the bell, knocked a third time, and waited. "Fucking fantastic." It had been a long bus ride. He was too annoyed to chicken out. Now he was just being stubborn.

Dick crept around the house and peered in through various windows until he saw someone. Roy was lying on the living room floor with headphones on, eyes half open and an odd looking cigarette between his fingers. As Dick watched, Roy slowly inhaled on the cigarette and smiled goofily. Dick tapped on the window, but he couldn't hear it over the volume of his music. Sighing, Dick decided to make use of his vigilante training, even if he didn't have much of an excuse for breaking and entering.

He got the window open and was halfway through before Roy jumped up, startled. "Oh, it's you! Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I've been knocking for like twenty minutes," Dick said with a scowl. Then he noticed the odor. "That's not cigarette smoke…"

"Uh, yeah. I mean no, it's isn't." Roy hid the joint behind his back, as though that would help.

Dick quirked an eyebrow. "You use drugs?"

"It's just pot…barely counts."

"It's still a drug." Dick's stomach churned. "This was a bad idea."

"Hey, wait." Roy grabbed his arm. "Um, why're you here anyway? I didn't…didn't expect you, that's all. Uh, c'mon, we can head up to my room and…um, I won't smoke the rest of this thing."

"Okay."

Dick watched as Roy slowly moved around the room, putting away his music paraphernalia and hiding the drug paraphernalia in his backpack. He sprayed some air freshener and lit a stick of incense, then led Dick upstairs to his bedroom.

"What's with the incense?"

"Sage and pot smell the same. Ollie knows I smoke, but if I light incense a lot then he can't really tell how much I smoke," Roy explained. He frowned, noticing Dick's cool silence. "Look, you shouldn't believe what everyone tells you about drugs, okay? A lot of it's bullshit."

"I know the scare tactics people use in public service announcements are oversimplified and biased, but I also trust my firsthand experience as a crime fighter. Do you grow your pot yourself?"

"Course not. That's way more illegal than what I-"

"Then you don't know who's handled it and what they've done to it." Dick frowned. "Sorry, I just…I'm not doing well anyway, and I didn't realize you were, you were-"

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm okay. It's not a big deal." Roy waved a hand dismissively. "Uh, make yourself comfortable." He opened his bedroom door, revealing one of the messiest rooms Dick had ever seen. The floor was invisible under the mountains of clothes and general clutter, all surfaces and furnishings being similarly cluttered.

Roy moved some junk off of his bed, opened a window, and then motioned for Dick to sit down. He joined him after retrieving a couple bottles of soda from his desk. Dick hesitantly sipped at the Mountain Dew, regarding Roy with a frown.

"So what's up?" Roy asked. "I'm guessing this isn't Titans business."

"No…I'm sorry, I don't think I want to talk to you while you're, um…"

"High?" Roy laughed. "I'm not high Dick, just a little giddy. It takes more than a couple puffs of one joint to get fucked up. You're cute though." He teasingly ruffled Dick's hair.

Dick's face reddened. "Well how am I supposed to know?"

Roy laughed again. "You're a teenager. This is when we're supposed to experiment."

"Yeah, but…" Dick shuddered. Maybe this was his Gotham showing, but he just thought it was a really bad idea to put a substance in his body if it was the end result of any kind of criminal network. Then again, in most cities experimental substances weren't cut into street level drugs on a semi-regular basis. "I can live without those kinds of risks."

"True. You certainly take enough other ones. So you didn't answer me. What's up?"

Dick started ringing his hands around the soda bottle. "I guess…nothing important really…I was just feeling stressed, and I thought seeing you might help. I, um…I like talking to you."

"Wow, cool," Roy said, a slow smile forming on his face. "I like talking to you too Birdboy. What's stressing you out?"

"Mostly school."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you're not worried about midterms? I have a hard time keeping my grades up with all of my, er, extracurricular activities."

Roy shrugged. "I don't really give a flying fuck about school. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna use any of that stuff anyway. Guess it's different for you though, you being a detective and all."

"Well, aren't you going to have a career or something outside of being a super hero?" Dick asked, surprised.

Roy shrugged. "I can probably just mooch off of Ollie's family fortune."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll figure out what to do when I get to it. Worse comes to worse, I can support myself with a working class job. C'mon Dick, do I really look like someone who should be considering college?"

"You're smart enough, you're just intellectually lazy," Dick said. Roy looked puzzled.

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb."

"But you're not," Dick insisted. "Do you think you're dumb?"

"No, not really…but you're smart, you should know better."

"I do. And like I said, you're lazy, not dumb," Dick said simply.

Roy shook his head. "Whatever. So is that it, just school?"

"Um, no…but…" He had been planning on confessing some newly realized feelings towards his friend, but now that he was actually here, he'd lost all conviction. The tension was killing him, but Roy didn't seem to notice.

"Is it about you and Bruce? How's that going?"

"Um, it's…better. We're, well, we decided not to talk about it anymore." It being his unrequited love for his mentor, which Bruce had dismissed as a teenaged infatuation. Dick was still smarting from the rejection, and Roy was the only other person who knew what happened, due to circumstance. Even Alfred was in the dark.

"Oh. That doesn't sound like a good thing to me, but I suppose there isn't really a better option, is there?"

"Denial and silence do kind of suck, but it's way less embarrassing than having a long talk where Bruce tells me a whole bunch of shit I already know. Maybe I really will grow out of it."

"Must smart like a bitch though."

"You have no idea," Dick muttered. He did have a couple of other unrequited infatuations to distract himself with though. He wouldn't refer to them as unrequited loves, since he was pretty sure Bruce was the only person he was going to fall completely for.

"I'm really sorry. You deserve way better than that," Roy said, with enough conviction in his tone to surprise Dick.

"It's, it's okay, really. I mean, how weird would it have been if he'd responded differently to my advances?" Dick asked. Roy smirked.

"It'd prove he's human."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're kinda hot, actually. He's gotta be made of ice to push you away. Specially with what you were wearing at the time." Roy broke off into a giggle, reminding Dick that the other teen wasn't entirely in his right state of mind. "Whoa, did I really just say that?"

"Y-yeah, you did…aren't you straight?" Dick hoped he didn't sound quite as transparent to Roy as he did to his own ears. Thankfully, Roy didn't have detective training.

"Thought so. But, uh, maybe not. How'd you know you were bi anyway?" Roy asked.

On impulse, Dick leaned over and kissed Roy. He'd meant it as a quick peck, but Roy's lips parted against his, and Dick couldn't pass up the invitation to gently swipe his tongue against Roy's, suck on his lips a little, and quietly sigh against his mouth. He pulled back, slowly opening his eyes.

"That's how…I just checked," Dick said simply.

"Oh. So, so since I liked that kiss, that probably means I'm bi too then, huh?" Roy guessed.

"Maybe, maybe not. The kid I checked with…he liked kissing me, but when we tried other things…he figured out he was straight." Dick shrugged, trying to keep things light.

"What other things?" Roy asked, visibly intrigued.

"Um, well we kind of, um, rubbed against each other a bit, and then…then there was some more touching, and…" He swallowed, noting Roy's interest, trying not to get too hopeful. "And then I went down on him, and he liked that well enough but…"

"He wouldn't go down on you?"

"Wouldn't even go for a hand job. It's cool though, we're still friends."

Roy looked at Dick's hands, and then back up at his face. "What was it like?"

"What, sucking cock? Um…it's fun enough." Dick shrugged. "I like getting blow jobs better than giving them of course, but it's not bad. Roy, should we be talking about this stuff now?"

"I told you, I'm not high, just a little giddy. I'm a little more confident than I should be right now, but it's not a bad thing. Um, you're pretty?"

Dick laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "Thanks?"

"No problem. Can we kiss again, cuz that was pretty cool," Roy asked, a sultry smile on his face. Dick gently touched Roy's arm, leaning over for a slow kiss that started as just gentle pressure of lips, but then there was tongue, and then there was teeth, and quite suddenly he was on his back with a knee between his legs, and his fingers were clawing at Roy's back while one of his hands wound through his hair.

"Roy!" Dick gasped. Damn but the kid moved fast. Roy trailed wet kisses down his neck. He found a spot and started sucking. "Nnn…" Dick bucked his hips, feeling himself starting to get hard. This was, this was _perfect_ and wonderful and too damn fast. Roy was going to freak out, he had to stop…but Dick had been dreaming about this and it felt so good…

Roy kissed his mouth again, doing wonderful things with his tongue. His strong hands put pressure in all the right places, and Dick whimpered, thinking about what a hand job would feel like with that strong grip and those calluses…God, he was going to come just _thinking_ about the things he could do with Roy.

"You're fucking beautiful Dick…M'really surprised anyone can resist you," Roy murmured.

"Y-yeah, um…mmm…" Dick gave up on a coherent response and kissed Roy, grinding against him more forcefully, needing the friction.

Then somehow his shirt had been pulled off. He dazedly noticed his partial nudity when he felt Roy's hands roaming over his bare back. "So Dick, when you're making out with a guy…" Roy stopped to kiss along Dick's exposed collar bone.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you still get to play with nipples?"

"Some guys g-get freaked out."

"And you're not one of them?"

"Uh, n-not really…A-ah…" Dick groaned and thrust his hips up while Roy sucked at and bit his nipple. "Roy…this is, I'm sorry if you're not ready, but we…oh, I'm so hard it hurts right now."

"I'm okay." Roy said with a grin. "I'm having a lotta fun, actually." He leaned up and planted a gentler kiss on Dick's lips. "You don't want to stop, do you?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

Roy closed his eyes and moaned, then he laughed. "You can't _say_ things like that and not know what pot smells like."

"I like to defy expectation." Dick slid out from under Roy, pushed him onto his back and reached for his fly. "Are you okay? Tell me if you want me to stop."

"I haven't been lobotomized in the last two minutes, if that's what you're getting at." Roy spread his legs a little so Dick could get more comfortable. "By all means, blow me."

"Okay…" Dick slid Roy's pants down his legs and palmed him through his underwear for a few minutes, feeling the hard cock twitch against his hand and the moistness of precum on his palm. Roy's eyes fluttered closed.

"That feels…mm, good…"

"You're kinda big," Dick noted.

"Thanks."

He hadn't exactly meant it as a compliment, just an observation. It was making him nervous, actually. It's not like he'd done this a lot, and he'd never had anything that big in his mouth. It would totally kill the mood if he gagged.

'You're not going to gag,' Dick told himself. He pulled down Roy's underpants and stared. Roy was big, but not disproportionately so, and the sight of him laying below Dick with his legs spread, one hand fisting the bed sheets, the other trailing over his flat stomach where he'd pushed up his t-shirt…it was better than the best porn Dick had ever seen.

This was so going to be a problem later.

For now though, Dick determined to enjoy himself. He got down to business, pumping his hand along the base of Roy's cock while he licked at the head, tonguing the slit and gently exploring the shaft with timid licks.

"Nnn…" Roy wriggled his hips a little. "Your tongue fucking rocks…"

Dick tried not to laugh, since he'd just returned to the head of Roy's cock and was starting to take more of it into his mouth. He sucked slowly a few times, getting a feel for the unfamiliar taste and pressure, before starting to blow him in earnest. Roy started swearing, blatantly trying not to buck up into Dick's mouth (which he appreciated) but still pumping his hips a little. Dick kept up with the shallow thrusting, reaching his other hand down and cupping himself through his jeans.

God, this was so much better than the fumbling discovery he'd done with Garth, this was…and Roy _liked_ it, he wouldn't push him away for some girl in a miniskirt, he…

Roy tensed and came, filling Dick's mouth with the unexpected salty taste of semen. An unpleasant amount of it landed on his hand and chin, along with drool. He slowly lapped it up, deciding that he didn't mind the taste. He smacked at his lips a few times once he'd sat back on his heels.

Roy blinked at him uncomprehendingly. "Oh fuck, that was…you fucking rule at that."

"Thanks." Dick fell backwards onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, still pressing against his own hand. He started when his hand was pulled away and replaced by one a bit larger. Roy was leaning over him, smile still a bit dazed from orgasm.

"I don't think I'm ready for mouth fucking yet, but I can totally jerk you," Roy offered. "It's not that different from masturbating, right?"

Dick didn't answer, just closed his eyes and groaned.

"Dick?"

"You don't have to…"

"I want to." Roy pushed Dick's pants and boxers down in one go, and it didn't take many pumps from his wonderful, calloused grip for Dick to lose it. He let out a little whine as he spilled over Roy's fingers. Roy kissed him, sucking on his lower lip as he pulled back to grab some tissues.

Once they'd wiped themselves off and tucked themselves back into their pants, Roy pulled Dick against his chest and lay back against the bed, not allowing him the chance to retrieve his shirt. His broad hands felt good against Dick's back.

"Roy, what the hell was that?" Dick finally asked, once he trusted his voice not to shake.

"Fun."

Dick lightly nipped his neck. "I know that. I meant…um, just exploration or…?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Um…"

"If you're asking if I'd want to do that again sometime, the answer's hell fucking yeah. That was…that was pretty amazing." Roy smiled dopily.

Dick returned the smile, some of the tension seeping from him. Okay, that could be enough of an answer for now. He settled into Roy's embrace, breathing in the scent of their mingled sweat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. His current training was focused on meditation and awareness, and seeing the value to each individual moment.

At the present moment, he felt safe and cared for. That was enough.


End file.
